Enchanted To Meet You (Modern AU)
by booksftiidols
Summary: Modern Fremione OneShot: Fred is a part of the school football team and likes to pull pranks on people. Hermione, on the other hand, is what people call a nerd.


Fred Weasley was the school's most famous jock and clown. Everybody loved him and most girls drooled over him. And nobody could judge them because of his messy ginger hair and gorgeous blue eyes.

That was what most girls saw, except Hermione Granger. She was what most people call a nerd. She spent most of her time studying in the library or reading books which weren't in the list for the summer reading.

Even though she didn't believe it, she was pretty. She had bushy brown hair and kind eyes. Hermione wasn't the type of girl who goes out on dates. If we don't count Viktor Krum, the most famous bulgarian football player, she hadn't been on a date. She just wasn't interested in anybody.

One day, after school, Fred had to stop by the library because of a task he was given for his English class. Hermione, like every other day, was there too. She was sitting on a table in the corner, lost in a book.

The ginger-haired guy walked in, looking around confused, unfamiliar with the place. He didn't visit very often.

"Excuse me!" He asked the librarian. She was an old lady, dressed in green. The woman was reading something and didn't seem to have heard him. "Hello!" He said. No reply.

He snapped his fingers, trying to get her attention. Again with no success. "Excuse me! Can you even hear me? Hello!"

The constant noise annoyed Hermione. She closed her book and stood up, approaching the boy.

"Can you stop making so much noise? There are people here who are trying to read!"

Fred looked around. The only people here besides them, were a boy who was obviosly sleeping on the table, a girl who was sitting in front of an open magazine, checking her nails, and a young kid, looking for something and knocking down every book he touched. "Ah, I see. My bad. I will be more quiet next time."

"Thank you." Hermione said and walked away.

Fred stood there for a while, not sure what to do. Then he decided to ask the only person in the room, who was able to help him.

"Err... Hannah?"

Hermione didn't reply right away, but then realised he was talking to her and looked up.

"Hermione."

"Oh, sorry. Hermione. Mind helping me find the 18th century English literature corner?"

She hesitated at first but nodded. "Sure."

The girl left her book on the table once again and signed the boy to follow her.

"I'm Fred, by the way." He smiled.

"I know. You are the school's most popular guy. It's kind of difficult for a person not to know you. At least, not your name."

They made a few more turns and then Hermione stopped, gesturing him a shelf full of old books.

"Thanks."

She smiled and returned to her place.

The whole time Fred spent trying to study, he couldn't help but steal glances at Hermione from time to time. He hadn't seen her in the school halls before. He doubted she was in any of his classes either. But he had that strange feeling of knowing her. At least, he wanted to get to know her.

For the next two weeks Fred kept going to the library, thinking of all kinds of excuses just to talk to Hermione. Sometimes it was because of homework, others - he said he just wanted to read a book, which made her raise an eyebrow. With every other day, Fred slowly started falling for her.

One Friday, after classes, Fred took his things and headed for the library when one of his friends, Lee Jordan, stopped him.

"Fred, aren't you coming? Time for football practice."

Fred's eyes widened. He had forgotten it was today. "Err... Any chance moving it for tomorrow?"

Lee checked his wrist watch. "Mate, you coming or not? Oliver is going to kill me if I'm late again."

"Tell him I'm ill, alright?"

The other boy looked like he was going to say something but nodded.

Fred smiled and turned around. He couldn't wait to see Hermione. He was finally going to ask her out.

When he entered the library, his smile faded. Hermione was talking with somebody. More specificaly - she was laughing. The guy turned and Fred saw it was Viktor Krum, the only guy who had ever made Hermione Granger blush.

Hermione saw him and stood up.

For some reason he was angry, she could tell. But why would he be? Was it because of Viktor? Fred and Hermione weren't even friends, why would he care? It wasn't like they liked each other or something.

But deep down, Hermione liked him. He wasn't what she expected. She had thought of him as a brainless jerk who likes to pull pranks on people just to make fun of them. But he actually turned out as a kind and charming guy. Hermione really liked him and she couldn't let him walk away like that.

"Fred!" She screamed after him. He was already outside of the library.

"Fred, wait!" She said once again and grabbed his hand.

He turned to face her. "What?"

"Why are you mad at me? What did I do?"

"Isn't your boyfriend waiting for you?"

Hermione looked confused. "Viktor? He is not my boyfriend. He just came to talk to me because he is leaving again tomorrow."

Fred looked down. He felt dumb. He had overreacted without knowing the whole story.

"I-I am sorry... Hermione." He took her hand. "I didn't mean to. I don't know what came over me. There was no reason to be angry."

"I accept your apology."

They stood there for a while, not saying a word.

"May I... May I ask you why you reacted like that?" Hermione said after a while.

Fred thought for a few seconds. 'Just tell her the truth, idiot,' he told himself.

"Hermione. For the last couple of weeks I got to know you..."

"And my name." She laughed.

"It wasn't my fault! I can't know everybody in school!" He replied laughing and then continued. "Anyway, I got to know you and the only thing I'm sorry for is that I didn't do it earlier. You are amazing, Hermione. And I really, really like you."

Hermione blushed. "Good. Because I really, really like you, too."

Fred smirked. "So..." He was still holding her hands.

"So..." She giggled.

"Do you, um..." He paused for a few seconds and then said: "Do you want to go on a proper date?"

Hermione's eyes lit up. "I'd love to!"

Fred smirked and they turned around and hand-in-hand walked back in the library.


End file.
